


After the Storm

by kanayeah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Creating an entire backstory for a character who has like 2 seconds of screentime, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Holding Hands, It just kind of happened, Lesbians in Space, slight angst, this is super corny im so sorry omg, this wasn't supposed to be romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanayeah/pseuds/kanayeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was surprised to find that she didn’t feel at all chilled by the rain. Perhaps Q’Dar was warm enough today that even the nearly-opaque rainclouds couldn’t block the sun’s rays. Or maybe Rey’s very presence was enough to heat the air. </p><p>(Rey sees rain for the first time. Jessika messes up, but then communication happens.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

There was so much water, forming ponds and lakes and even rivers, so much that it spilled from the sky like a blessing. Rey, whose very existence had been something hard and desperate and tough, had never seen so much of it. Water was a precious good in the parched sand of Jakku, reluctantly given and jealously guarded.

  
When she first woke to the sound of the rain’s rapid percussion upon the barracks’ roofs, she stumbled out of her (ridiculously soft) bed and stood by the window, staring out at the fog-bathed surface of D'Qar. In her haste, she knocked over her staff from where it leaned against the wall.

“Where’s the fire?” Jessika Pava, Rey’s bunkmate, grumbled.

Rey whipped around, shocked at the pilot’s indifference. “It’s raining!”

Jess pulled at her covers until all that Rey could see was a shock of dark hair, fanned out in tangles against the pillow. “It’s a rest day, is what it is.”

“But… it’s raining!” The protest slipped out before Rey could stop it, and she winced at the note of hurt confusion in her voice. Her rational thinking caught up with her surprise, and she realized with consternation that rain must be a frequent thing on D’Qar. Of course it was, with the planet’s wealth of water. There was even a lake within viewing distance from the very window at which she stood.

Jess’s bleary eyes blinked as she emerged from her cocoon of blankets. “Oh.” There was something in her voice that Rey couldn’t place.

“…Never mind,” Rey said, crouching to pull on her boots. Before Jess had managed to sit up entirely, the girl had fled the room.

The room’s silence was only broken by the constant soft music of the rain. Jess stood up unsteadily, unaccustomed to rising early on a rest day. She blinked uncertainly at the door through which Rey had fled.

“Shit.”

*** 

“Have you seen Rey?” Jess asked once she had dressed and made her way to the mess hall and seen Finn.

“No, sorry,” he said, smiling apologetically. “Why are you up so early?”

She sat down heavily beside him, sighing. “Rey got woken up by the rain. And I woke up when she ran to the window, I guess she knocked something over. Thought she’d seen something bad for a second.” Looking around the hall, she found it almost completely empty. “Why are you up so early?”

Finn looked down at his tray, smile fading just a bit. “Stormtroopers wake up before dawn. It’s a bit difficult to break the habit.”

Jess barely restrained herself from hitting her head against the table. Why did she keep saying the wrong things this morning? “I’m sorry.”

“What?” asked Finn. “Oh, no, don’t worry about it.” Jess watched awkwardly as they both tried to find something to fill the uncomfortable silence. Finally, Finn spoke again. “Why are you looking for Rey?”

“Ugh,” Jess said, staring down at the table.

Finn laughed, because he is horrible. “That bad, huh?”

“Shut up!” she said, smacking his shoulder slightly. “I think… She was really excited about the rain, Finn. It was the first time she’s seen it here, probably. And I think that I made her feel like an idiot.”

Finn’s expression sobered as he looked at her concernedly. “How?”

“Well… Like, I’ve seen rain a lot. I’ve spent most of my life here. So I wasn’t sure what she was so excited about, and I was tired.”

Finn smiled good-naturedly. “Yeah, you’re definitely an ass when you’re tired.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you want my advice, or do you want me to pat you on the back and say something like, ‘Don’t worry, Jess, she’s definitely going to realize that you didn’t mean it… and also that you have a giant crush on her, and you just-“

“Shut up!” Jess said, definitely a bit louder than she should have. The people who had begun to shuffle into the mess hall glared at her blearily, and she glared back.

“I _don’t_ have a crush on Rey! If I did, I would definitely say something about it, unlike you and Poe, because you two needed a damn _droid_ to tell you to get together, and…” she trailed off, realizing that Finn’s smile had slowly begun to morph into a smirk.

“Ugh,” Jess said, covering her face with her hands. “Either you’ve been spending too much time with Poe, or you’ve always been this much of an ass.”

“Look,” he said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Just go find her and apologize. That’s what you were doing anyways before we started talking, right?”

“I hate when people who aren't me are right,” she grumbled, standing again.

“Tell Rey I said hi!”

Jess flipped him the bird as she walked away.

*** 

“Hey, have you seen Rey?” Jess asked when she passed Poe.

“Not since yesterday. What’s the rush? Finally going to propose? It’s a bit early for that.” He smirked. (Jess decided that, yeah, it’s definitely Poe’s fault that Finn is such an ass.)

“The only thing it’s too early for is to deal with you bantha-looking shitheads.”

Poe held on hand to his chest, putting on a mock-offended expression. “I only just woke up, and already you attack me!” He raised one eyebrow. “And why the plural? Are there any more of me that I just haven’t noticed?”

“I already dealt with your nerfherder boyfriend this morning. I swear, he’s been absorbing your more dickish qualities.”

“My more charming qualities, you mean. And you talked with Finn already? It’s--” he paused, making a big show of checking his watch—“only 0700. Shouldn’t you still be asleep?”

“Don’t ask. I just need to find Rey. Any ideas of where she might be?”

He started to shake his head, but then his face took on a soft expression, one that was reserved for Rey and Finn, and occasionally Jess and Snap. “Well, it’s raining. I don’t think she’s seen rain yet, at least not on Q'Dar. She might be outside, in that spot she likes by the lake? You know, under the tree?”

Jess did know. What she didn’t know, however, was why she hadn’t thought to check there. “Ugh. Poe, what is wrong with me today?”

His expression changed again, this time to a concerned frown. “What happened?”

“I forgot how she grew up. That this was the first time she’d seen rain. And I think that I made her feel stupid.”

He paused for a few seconds, looking at her with the depth of spirit that he often hid. “Go find her, Jess. You guys really need to sort some things out.”

“I know.” She began to turn away.

“Wait a second.” Poe said, lightly grabbing her shoulder. He rummaged in the pockets of his (new, not yet "borrowed") jacket for a second before pulling out a small parcel. “It’s one of the new ponchos they issued, the kind that’s supposed to be warm but fold into a small package? I haven’t had a chance to try it out yet, so maybe she should. She probably ran out there in the clothes she slept in, didn’t she?”

Jess nodded, smiling ruefully. “At least she put her boots on.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “That’s our Jedi.” He clapped her shoulder, turning towards the mess hall. “Say hi to Rey for me! And remember to tell her that you lo-o-ove her!”

Jess flipped him off over her shoulder, wondering why all of her friends were assholes.

*** 

Jess was unsurprised to see Rey huddled beneath the tall, elderly tree that stood beside the lake. With her Force sensibility, she was certainly aware of Jess’s approach, but her form didn’t stir. As Jess came closer, she saw that her friend’s eyes were gazing at the rain-dappled water. There was something forlorn in her expression.

She didn’t speak when she sat down next to Rey, wincing slightly at the touch of damp grass. Instead, the two stared out at the lake together. Jess was surprised to find that she didn’t feel at all chilled by the rain. Perhaps Q’Dar was warm enough today that even the nearly-opaque rainclouds couldn’t block the sun’s rays. Or maybe Rey’s very presence was enough to heat the air. It wouldn’t be surprising in the least. The Jedi-in-training had an air of quiet, furious power surrounding her.

Jess was not afraid to admit to herself that it was pretty hot.

In the end, it was Rey who spoke first. “I used to imagine an ocean, on Jakku.” Her tone was light and conversational, but Jess could tell that the words came from some deep, quiet portion of her soul.

When it became clear that Rey wouldn’t elaborate, Jess cleared her throat. “I spent most of my life here. My parents were Resistance pilots, too; guess it’s a tradition. But before that? They left me with my aunt. She wasn’t… good. And the planet we lived on, it was made up of rocks and wind, with the occasional shrub. The aunt, she would put me out of the shelter for days on end.”

Jess shuddered at the memory, and Rey turned to look at her. The hazel eyes were widened with surprise and concern.

She went on. “And I would sit out there, and miss my parents and my home planet. It was an obscure Outer Rim dwarf, sure, but its forests were even thicker than D’Qar’s. And… when it was all too much, I would imagine a lake surrounded by moss and trees, stretching into the windy sky.”

A hand reached out to cover hers. It was warm and pale, and Jess only barely managed to avoid gasping in surprise. Rey, who had grown up without a friend in the world, was not accustomed to touch. But she knew instinctively when it would be a comfort to others. Jess turned her hand to grip Rey’s.

After a brief pause, Jess continued. “I know where my parents are. But for those years, I felt entirely alone. And I think that I completely understand the ocean you imagined.”

Rey’s hand squeezed hers. “I never knew that. I’m sorry.”

Jess laughed, trying to shake off the too-serious atmosphere. “Don’t worry about it. It’s over now, and I’m never lonely. In fact, with friends like mine, some alone time might do me some good.”

Rey gave a startled laugh. Jess could have sworn that Rey’s laughter was the most beautiful thing that she had ever heard. It was pure and earnest and surprised, as if she never expected to find such joy. She caught herself wanting to hear that laugh every day for the rest of her life.

 _Shit_ , she thought. _Get it together, Pava, you sap!_

“Oh!” Jess exclaimed. “I almost forgot to give you this!” She pulled the packaged jacket from her pocket and offered it to Rey.

Rey squinted at it. “Thanks! ...What is it?”

Jess winced. “Oh, right… It’s a parka, you know? For the rain. I don’t want—I mean, you’ll catch cold.”

“Oh!” Rey carefully opened the packet and shook out the parka. It was larger than Jess could have expected, with a waxy shell and a soft interior. After a moment of confusion at its shape, Rey pulled it on. “It’s warm!” she said in surprise.

“I… I didn’t want you to freeze to death out here.” Jess smiled wryly, casting a disparaging eye at Rey’s loose tunic. It was clearly not meant to face the elements.

“At least I put on boots?” Rey tried, smiling.

Jess didn’t roll her eyes, but it was a close thing.

The two stared out at the lake again. The sunlight had begun to wrestle its way through a gap in the clouds, illuminating the raindrops like tiny crystals. As they hit the lake’s shimmering surface, Jess tried to think of something to say.

 _I’m sorry that I was rude this morning,_ she didn’t say.

 _Your topknots are coming undone,_ she didn’t say.

 _I think that I’m in love with you,_ she didn’t say.

Despite the warmth of Rey’s hand, Jess began to feel herself shiver. She didn’t want to leave Rey, though, and she struggled with the choice for a few moments. But in the end, Rey made the choice for her. “Do you want to go back inside? I feel a bit cold.”

Jess smiled gratefully, well aware that Rey had probably sensed her discomfort at the temperature. “Sounds good.”

They stood up, carefully not mentioning their still-joined hands. Jess thought that if she called attention to the contact, Rey might shy away. And sue her if she really liked holding hands with Rey.

 _Ugh_ , she thought. _I’m acting like a love-struck child._ But she only gripped Rey’s hand tighter.

Jess turned her head slightly to watch Rey. Raindrops collected on her eyelashes, framing their hazel glow with a crystal shimmer. Those keen eyes flickered over to catch hers, and the two girls were caught in each other’s gaze.

Both of them, by some silent accord, slowed their steps until they stood motionless. Jess, without even thinking, caught Rey’s other hand. Rey’s rain-stroked lips parted slightly, and Jess found her stare drawn inescapably to them. From the corner of her vision, she saw Rey do the same.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she slowly leaned forward, gaze flickering between Rey’s eyes and lips. Her pulse seemed to rise like a drumbeat, and the rain splashed across her cheekbones and forehead unnoticed.

With a blast of warmth that traveled from Jess’s lips to her chest, they kissed. Rey’s lips were smooth and velvet-soft. She felt a sigh, and was entirely unsure which of them had made it.

Jess, letting go of Rey’s hands, placed one on her hip and the other on her back. She pulled her closer until there was no space separating their rain-soaked bodies, chests pressing against each other.

Rey responded in kind. One hand reached out to rest upon the upper curve of Jess’s hip. The other gently held the back of her neck. Jess sighed softly and parted her lips. The rain fell heavily on the two girls’ heads and shoulders, running down their cheeks and across Rey’s parka. Finally, the cold became too much and Jess pulled away.

She laughed, exhilarated. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.”

Rey’s beautiful laughter was so loud that it startled some four-winged birds from a nearby bush. “Me, too.”

Jess took Rey’s hand, and the duo walked back into the shelter of the barracks. The rain cloaked the landscape behind them with a delicate crystalline shimmer. Jess knew, as her thumb stroked the soft warmth of Rey's hand, that she would never take rain for granted again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! This was my first fanfic, so it would be really cool if you could comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> oh btw my tumblr is [caramelspice](http://caramelspice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
